Missing in Africa: New moon moment
by bexxxxz
Summary: Emmett doesnt want to miss out on the fun, Rose on the other hand is not so keen.
1. Chapter 1

As we lay there in the African sun, my finger lazily trailing up and down her arm, I wondered how I was ever going to get out what I wanted to say. My breath-taking wife's skin sparkled in the sun and I was speechless, making it hard to form words, let alone sentences. All I had to do was ask. She might flip out.. Okay, scratch that, she would flip out, but I had to ask. Just be a man and suck it up.

"Baby?" I whispered into her ear.

She smiled slightly "Yes Em?"

I cleared my throat and thought of the best way to start this off. "How much longer were you hoping to stay here?"

She shrugged slightly. "I don't mind. Where were you thinking of going after Africa?"

_Say it now, just say it. _

"Well, the thing was," I paused slightly, hoping to postpone the eruption, "Edward mentioned that it was Bella's birthday tomorrow. I was thinking maybe about going back for it, y'know, seeing everyone again."

She didn't answer for a few seconds, which worried me. Finally she replied, "That'll be nice."

I was sent into a moment of shock. I must have heard wrong. "Really?"

She nodded, her eyes still closed in contentment. "I'm sure you'll have a great time."

I smiled at her until what she had said actually sank in. "Wait, what?"

Finally she opened her eyes and turned her head towards me. "You'll have a great time. I on the other hand, will not be returning to celebrate Edward's little playmate."

I sat up slowly, so I was looking down at her. " Oh come on Rose."

"No Emmett. You can go."

"But I don't want to go without you."

She laughed under her breath. "Well that's your choice isn't it?"

I gave her my best pout. "Don't be like this Rose."

"I really don't know what you're talking about." She pulled her arm away from my fingers and moved further away from me. "It's your decision Emmett. Either stay here with me, or go back to Forks and see…her." And with that, she turned her back towards me.

_At least she wasn't flipping out. _

Though, I think the silent treatment was worse. At least when she flipped out I could think how gorgeous she looked when she was mad. When she ignored me, all I could look at was her back. Which at this point I decided to start kissing, helping to ease the tension. I started at the back of her neck and felt her shiver, causing me to smile.

"Please Rose."

"No."

"Come on babe, you can see Esme and Carlisle. And I bet you're missing Alice and Jasper."

"So what if I am?"

"I'll make it worth your while."

"Is that so?"

"You know I could." I whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver again.

She turned round to face me. "And what will happen if I refuse to go?"

I wrapped my arms around her waist and considered my answer. "I'll be most upset." I answered, pouting again.

A small smile crossed her face.

"Please Rosalie…for me?"

She sighed slightly and kissed me softly once. "Fine."

I grinned at her. "Thank you, you won't regret it."

"Hmmm. Bella's birthday… it's a disaster waiting to happen."

I kissed her on the nose. "It'll be fine. What's the worst that can happen with a bunch of presents?"


	2. ONE BIG AUTHORS NOTE, PLEASE READ!

ONE BIG AUTHORS NOTE

HEY GUYS. YEAH, I KNOW, I HAVENT UPDATED MY OTHER STORY IN A LONG TIME. TRUTH BE TOLD, IM HAVING A WRITERS BLOCK. I KNOW WHERE THE STORY ENDS AND IVE EVEN PLANNED OUT HOW ITS GONNA GET THERE NOW, I JUST HAVE TO GET IT DOWN ON PAPER. AND I WILL TRY TO GET THAT DONE ASAP.

IN THE MEAN TIME, ID REALLY LIKE TO DO A FEW MORE OF THESE ONE-SHOTS; LIKE, MISSING MOMENTS FROM THE BOOKS. BITS THAT WERE MENTIONED BUT WE NEVER ACTUALLY SAW OURSELVES. SO PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE LET ME KNOW ANYTHING YOU'D LIKE TO SEE WRITTEN UP. I'LL GIVE ANYTHING A GO, LOL.

TO THE THREE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED THIS STORY, THANK YOU SO MUCH. IT MEANS A LOT TO KNOW PEOPLE READ WHAT I WRITE. AND IN RESPONSE TO RJRRAA, I ONLY HAD ROSALIE SAY YES BECAUSE SHE AGREED TO GO BACK IN THE BOOKS. BUT I TOTALLY AGREE WITH YOU, I THINK IN MY HEAD IT SEEMED LIKE THE ONE-SHOT WENT ON A LOT LONGER THAN IT ACTUALLY DID. I WISH I HAD HAD ROSALIE STAND HER GROUND JUST THAT LITTLE BIT MORE. BUT HEY HO.

AGAIN THANKS GUYS FOR READING EVEN IF YOU DON'T REVIEW (ALTHOUGH ID LOVE YOU TWICE AS MUCH IF YOU DID) AND LET ME KNOW ANY IDEAS FOR ONE-SHOTS, EVEN IF THEY ARE NOT MISSING MOMENTS.

LOVE BEX

xoxox


End file.
